


Pocky Day.

by 707dayslate



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707dayslate/pseuds/707dayslate
Summary: You slowly looked up, the man in front of you had the biggest smile, a small glimmer in his eyes. “___-chan, did you want to try?” You felt your face warm up from your chest, something Natsuki noticed.





	Pocky Day.

Prompt: Pocky Day.

It was a windy day in November; the perfect time to stay in the library, curled up with the same book you’ve read a few dozen times. This part of the school was pretty quiet this time of day, with everyone out of class and in their rooms.

So quiet in fact that you didn’t hear a single footstep, let alone “his” footsteps. You didn’t noticed him in the room, until the couch you sat on sinked in faintly, too submerged in your book to notice.

You looked to your left, your eyes opening wider as a slight dusting of pink spread across your cheeks. Your hands gripped onto the book as you try to steady the beating in your chest. How could you with those meadowy green eyes staring back into yours?

“Nat-chan, I didn’t see you come in. How was your classes today?” You gently slid the bookmark into the page, placing it on the table beside you, turning your body so you can face him. Your heart still hammering in your chest. How can he be so cute?

“After my class with you, I had a project to finish with Otoya-kun! He gave me a box of Pocky after we were done. I didn’t know that today was Pocky Day!” He turned towards you in excitement. It seems like almost anything could make him smile.

He opened the box that he pulled out of his cardigan, sliding one out to offer you. You happily took it and bit into the chocolate end. “Thank you so much Nat-chan, it’s been a while since I’ve had these.”

Natsuki smiled, looking down at the box and sliding another Pocky out. He kept looking down at his hands, which gave you enough time to look at him without him noticing. His hair looks so soft, I wish I could touch it. You gently pressed your lips together, still looking at him as he spoke.

“Otoya-kun told me about this game, he said he never tried it. It sounds really cute! Have you ever played?” Natsuki finally looked up, you looking down at his shirt to try and hide that you weren’t thinking about him less than two seconds ago. “N-no, I’ve always heard of it and I’ve seen it on TV, I’ve never tried it though.”

You slowly looked up, the man in front of you had the biggest smile, a small glimmer in his eyes. “___-chan, did you want to try?” You felt your face warm up from your chest, something Natsuki noticed. It took you a second to let out a small “yes” and a nod from you. The blonde giggled softly, looking around the library before placing the biscuit end of the cookie in your mouth.

You gently gripped onto your knees, you felt the room slowly spinning around you as he leaned in, his eyes not once leaving yours. You took a tiny bit of the biscuit in your mouth, biting off the end. Natsuki was quicker to act, before you knew it he was an inch away from your lips.

You almost pull away, love being forbidden while at Saotome Academy, you didn’t want to do anything to ruin Natsuki’s future, even if it was just a kiss. He seem to knew your moves one second before you. You felt his index finger and thumb gently pinching your chin, keeping you steady as he took the last bite to reach your lips.

You closed your eyes as Natsuki pressed his lips against yours. They were as soft as cherry blossoms, a contrast to the weather outside. You felt as if time stopped, your body floating for a few seconds. You slowly opened your eyes, his fingers lifting away from your chin, his lips following them.

His face still close to yours, you could feel his breath on your skin. It felt cool against your blushing face, feeling all your blood from your body pooling into your cheeks. The blonde chuckled slightly, before grabbing another Pocky from his cardigan, his eyes never once leaving yours. “I think I really like this game.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever "prompt!" I hope I did Natsuki justice. 
> 
> (tumblr:707dayslate.)


End file.
